The Wolfman: Salvação
by JODIVISE
Summary: Aquilo que parecia apenas o fim da felicidade para Gwen, torna-se o seu maior pesadelo. Ao voltar a Londres, vê-se confrontada com a verdadeira identidade de Lawrence e embora este seja um perigo para si, decide ajudá-lo a acabar com a maldição.


******ATENÇÃO:** Como bem sabem estas personagens não me pertencem, sendo esta fic apenas para o divertimento do leitor. Esta será a terceira e última fic da série The Wolfman. Para quem não viu o filme aconselho a leitura das duas primeiras partes:  
The Wolfman: A Lenda  
The Wolfman: A Maldição**The Wolfman: Salvação**

* * *

As manhãs cinzentas deixavam o meu espírito ainda mais doente. Mas esse era o fado de qualquer habitante da cinzenta capital inglesa. Olhei pela janela da loja o ambiente exterior. Vendedores apregoavam, burgueses passeavam os seus trajes e cães de luxo, os coches passavam rapidamente levando os mais poderosos ao destino sem terem de pisar o chão imundo e desviando-se dos desgraçados mendigos que de mão estendida apelavam à caridade de quem passava. Era o dia-a-dia de uma das muitas ruas de Londres.

Suspirei. Mesmo de casamento marcado, sempre coloquei de fora a hipótese de viver fora de Londres. Era aqui que a minha vida estava e por muito que amasse Ben, nunca me iria adaptar à monótona Blackmoor, nem ao ambiente soturno e frio da mansão Talbot. Ben estava dividido entre o nosso amor e o seu pai. Não queria deixá-lo sozinho. Mas também não era preciso muito. John Talbot fazia de tudo para nos prender, para meu desespero.

Agora tudo tinha se desmoronado. Bem tinha morrido e a minha vida tinha deixado de fazer sentido. A angústia pelo seu desaparecimento deu lugar à dor e sofrimento com a sua morte. Tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível. E tudo estaria correndo normalmente se não ficasse sabendo do acidente com Lawrence Talbot. Tinha-me jurado apanhar o culpado e acabara ficando numa cama à beira da morte depois de mordido pelo animal que seria a mais que provável morte de Ben. Sentia-me culpada. Afinal era por minha culpa que Lawrence tinha ficado assim. Não o tivesse chamado e…

A ferida era tão profunda que o médico tinha alertado para o facto de este perder o movimento do braço. Durante a recuperação passei quase todos os minutos e horas à sua cabeceira. Lawrence tinha crises de febre que o faziam alucinar, dizendo coisas sem sentido. Até o meu nome tinha ido lá parar, deixando-me sem reacção.

Corria o rumor de que na próxima lua cheia ele se iria transformar num monstro. Povo crédulo. Era mais fácil condenar um inocente do que se darem ao trabalho de apanhar o verdadeiro assassino. No entanto, algo em Lawrence tinha mudado. A sua recuperação foi abissal e a ferida tinha quase desaparecido. Embora não concordasse com o julgamento público e com a tentativa de o Reverendo o levar à força, protagonizando uma cena lamentável, o seu olhar denunciava uma fera oculta. Talvez por o pressentir, Lawrence pediu para que fosse embora. Atendi de imediato, mas o meu coração ficou apertado. Tinha a certeza que algo de ruim iria acontecer. Era como se fosse a última vez que veria aquele Lawrence.

Passados uns dias sobre a minha chegada a Londres, soube que Lawrence tinha sido preso. Era acusado pelos homicídios cometidos em Blackmoor e fora dado como louco. Sofria do que se chamava licantropia, um distúrbio que acometia os pacientes de um instinto animal, fazendo-os comportarem-se como autênticos lobos. Tentei visitá-lo mas não me deixaram. Todos os dias no jornal vinha anunciado a audiência que iria ter lugar na primeira noite de lua cheia, provando assim que tudo não passava de uma doença e que lobisomens não existem.

Nessa noite tranquei-me em casa. Dei por mim chorando. Sabia que os manicómios eram horríveis e acreditava em pleno na inocência de Lawrence. Para mim não passava tudo de uma encenação da polícia, tentando obter os louros da investigação. No dia seguinte, ao chegar à loja depois de atravessar a rua mais agitada do que o normal ouvi um barulho estranho. O meu coração parou com a perspectiva de ter um assaltante lá dentro. Caminhei devagar até ao fundo da loja, resistindo ao instinto de chamar a polícia. Os meus olhos captaram o corpo familiar debaixo de uma mesa.

- Lawrence? – Perguntei, correndo e ajoelhando-me ao lado deste. Parecia um autêntico soldado vindo de um combate sangrento.

Depois de comida e roupa lavada, Lawrence voltava a ser o mesmo, porém via-se no seu olhar o sofrimento por que tinha passado. Não puxei o assunto, mas este deu a entender que não estava louco. E por mais estranho que fosse eu acreditava. Trataram-no como animal, mas os verdadeiros animais eram eles.

- O que mais invejo no meu irmão foi o tempo que ele pode passar consigo. – Lawrence disse, deixando-me com o coração na boca.

Confessou-me que tinha de voltar a Blackmoor, que tinha de travar o seu pai. Ele sim era a verdadeira ameaça. Pedi para que não fosse. O mais certo era não sobreviver. Calou-me com um beijo, do qual fiquei na dúvida se teria esquecido Ben ou se nunca o teria amado, já que o sentimento do momento foi tão forte, que uma avalanche de emoções me deixou zonza.

Vozes de homens fizeram-se ouvir, batendo desenfreadamente na porta de entrada. Tinha de deixar Lawrence partir. Era a sua natureza, a sua missão, o seu destino. Abri a porta e o inspector Abberline entrou como um furacão, farejando todos os cantos. Perguntei o que se passava.

- Lawrence Talbot fugiu da prisão psiquiátrica. – Abberline explicou, sublinhando que agora, Lawrence era um perigo público. – Pode estar correndo perigo Miss Conliffe.

Mantive o meu lado artístico, afirmando que não sabia de Lawrence e que me sabia cuidar. Corri depois para os livros sobre licantropia e lendas sobre lobisomens. Todas diziam o mesmo. Quem fosse mordido transformava-se num. Homem de dia. Lobisomem durante as noites de lua cheia. O modo mais comum para acabar com um? Balas de prata.

No mesmo dia rumei até Blackmoor. Numa das leituras tinha saltado a importância das lendas urbanas para o mito do lobisomem. Precisava de falar com o grupo que estava acampado lá. Apanhei-os a sair da vila.

- Preciso de falar com Maleva. – Pedi, mas o grupo fez-se de desentendido. Desisti e rumei até ao centro da vila.

Descendo do coche notei os olhares recriminatórios. Era realmente estranho chegar a um sítio e ser olhada como algum ser de outro mundo. Dirigi-me às cavalariças da vila.

- Queria falar comigo? – A pergunta fez-me voltar de frente para a estranha mulher. – Sou Maleva.

- Eu sei que você sabe no que Lawrence se transformou. – Afirmei. – Tem de haver uma cura.

- Não existe cura. – Maleva disse e apercebeu-se do meu desespero. – Mas… se você estivesse disposta. Requer coragem e sacrifício!

- Eu o farei. – Disse num tom convicto.

Ouvi atentamente tudo o que Maleva disse. Seria arriscado. Muito provavelmente morreria, mas o meu coração já não respondia à razão. Eu atirei Lawrence para o precipício. Cabia a mim tirá-lo de lá. A noite tinha caído e uma estranha luz pairava sobre a mansão Talbot. Ao aproximar-me, o pânico invadiu-me. Labaredas gigantes acariciavam as grandes janelas da mansão, dando um ar infernal a esta. Inconscientemente entrei dentro da casa indo em direcção ao aposento em chamas. Quando lá cheguei foi como se tivesse caído em pleno Inferno. A sala estava em chamas e no meio dela…

- Lawrence. – A minha voz soltou-se antes que pudesse reflectir e então aquela coisa fixou-me. Era como se um lobo tivesse ganho poder para andar como um humano. Era enorme, com pelo por todo o lado, olhos amarelos mostrando apenas e só raiva e fome, acompanhado por dentes cavernosos.

O meu corpo tremeu quando o vi avançar para mim, mas os seus olhos desviaram-se para a figura que tinha acabado de entrar. Abberline estava em completo transe olhando abismado para Lawrence, ou melhor, para aquilo em que ele se havia tornado. Do nada, uma briga começou, mas o lobisomem arremessou Abberline para longe. A arma acabou caindo a meus pés.

- Fuja, Miss Conliffe! – O inspector gritou. A besta fixou-me e só tive tempo de apanhar a pistola e fugir em direcção ao exterior.

Não sei por quanto tempo corri. O meu peito doía e a garganta ardia, mas o medo impelia-me a fugir. Ao longe ouvia vozes masculinas, mas recusava-me a olhar para trás. Sabia que ele me seguia e não podia desistir agora. Parei e encostei-me a um tronco. Tinha de normalizar a respiração. Senti o seu respirar ruidoso ao longe. Tinha parado. Tentei olhar de relance mas tremia tanto que não percebia como não tinha tido ainda uma convulsão. Ouvi o barulho de algo a farejar. Um rugido baixo fez-me perceber que ele sabia onde estava e por isso a perseguição começou de novo.

Tudo acabou quando cheguei ao penhasco que dava acesso ao pequeno rio. O local de brincadeira de Lawrence e Ben. A floresta estava silenciosa. O barulho da cascata era o único som audível. De repente um barulho diferente fez-se ouvir. Um galho a quebrar. Apontei a pistola tremendo. Olhei para todos os lados mas não se via viva alma. Senti todos os pelos do meu corpo arrepiarem e a voz sufocar na garganta.

Um respirar pesado fez com que a minha visão turva se normaliza-se e então vi-o. Não fosse a situação e a morte horrível que me esperava eu diria que ele se tinha transformado numa criatura imponente.

- Lawrence… - a minha voz saiu fraca, enquanto a criatura se aproximava. Num ápice lançou-se sobre mim, derrubando-me no chão. – Por favor, sou eu, Gwen!

A criatura fitou-me mostrando os dentes. Sabia que por dentro daqueles olhos demoníacos estava uma pessoa excelente. Mas agora Lawrence tinha desaparecido e eu estava literalmente falando com um monstro, implorando por misericórdia, quando o seu único sentimento era devorar-me a carne.

O som de cães a ladrar e homens se aproximando fez Lawrence voltar a cabeça. Aproveitei o momento para erguer a pistola na direcção do seu coração. Ia matá-lo mas estava a dar um tiro no meu coração também.

- Lawrence… - chamei-o captando a sua atenção. Sabia que era o fim. Olhou-me nos olhos e ergueu-se, pronto a deferir o golpe de misericórdia. Fechei os olhos e apenas premi o gatilho.

O cheiro da pólvora chegou-me ao nariz. Sabia que a pistola tinha balas de prata. Era impossível sobreviver. Olhei o meu corpo. Estava intacta. O lobisomem tinha caído ao meu lado e aos poucos ia desaparecendo, dando lugar ao verdadeiro Lawrence. Virei-o para mim. Este ostentava um ar cansado. As lágrimas rolaram pelo meu rosto. Porque nos deram tão pouco tempo?

- Obrigado. – Balbuciou, fazendo um sorriso fraco. A vida abandonou Lawrence Talbot ao mesmo tempo que os aldeões e o inspector chegavam.

Olhei-os em lágrimas. Um a um. Não fora só um Lobisomem que o transformara. O povo tinha-o condenado desde o dia que chegara. Olhei para o inspector Abberline. Estava esgotado. A sua face estava quase rasgada ao meio, prolongando-se pelo pescoço. Sinais da luta com Lawrence.

Arregalei os olhos. Eu tinha morto o Homem. A besta, essa continuaria viva. Como um parasita, ela se transmitia de homem para homem, de pai para filho. E voltaria a matar. A sua sede de sangue levaria o próximo lobisomem ao encontro da sua vítima. Se o matasse, teria sorte. Se o mordesse, carregaria o fardo por toda a sua vida até que o amor de uma mulher o libertasse. E assim seria, em todas as noites de lua cheia.

* * *

**ATENÇÃO:** **Esta fic é a terceira e última parte de três one-shots que escrevi e que relatam os pontos cruciais do filme "O Lobisomem". **

**Bem, escrevi esta fic depois de discutir sobre o filme no NFF. Agradeço o apoio ao pessoal de Sam/Bela lá do NFF, pela força e pela ajudar a betar esta fic. Como adorei o filme, tive sempre o desejo de escrever sobre ele. **

**Girls n'Roses: **Oi Dêh! Obrigada pela review e por ter gostado das fics. Aqui vai a última parte. Eu amei o filme. Mostrou a verdadeira lenda dos lobisomens. Obrigada mais uma vez! Bjs!:D

**Espero que gostem! Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


End file.
